Goodbye Little Sis edited
by wanna.be.bella
Summary: At the beginning of New Moon Edward leaves Bella...but it's not all about his feelings...what about Emmett? Emmett's POV.


**A.N. Hey guys this was my first fanfic, but I've decided to come back and fix it up. The original one had many errors and needed a lot of fixing. This is still by far probably one of my favorite stories so I had to fix it because I know it had more potential! So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; I am just an obsessed reader that dreams.**

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching the food network, (_Paula__ Dean just amazes me…the way she bakes… mmmm. I wish I could eat food_), when Edward came storming into the living room, throwing the lamp to the ground and smashing the table it was sitting on to pieces.

"Edwar-"

"We have to leave tomorrow…I'm sick of ruining Bella's life! I can't corrupt her anymore!"

My mind was running wild, I didn't understand, Bella completed our family, and made Edward feel human! She fulfilled his empty soul.

Suddenly Edward interrupted my thoughts "EMMETT STOP! There is nothing more we can do! We've ruined her life enough! I can't continue to do this to her anymore! Just pack and get ready to leave! As much as I'd like to have Bella all to myself…I just can't do this to her anymore!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but there was nothing I could do to change his mind. Edward was already slamming the door, cracking the door frame, and off to who knows where.

I knew I only had a little time left before Edward would be back. So I quickly left the house and used everything that I had to block my mind; Edward couldn't know where I was going. I ran faster than I had run in a long time; everything was a blur, and within a minute I was there.

Standing outside _her_ window I stopped and collected myself. My mind was running a million miles a minute, and it was almost impossible to concentrate.

I jumped into Bella's open window, to hear her mumbling in her sleep about Edward. I couldn't bear hearing this knowing that this would be her last happy dream of _him_.

I crawled next to Bella's bed and brushed the hair out of her face. Even though she was asleep I needed to tell her this one thing.

I took in a shaky breath and began, "Bella I want to be the best big brother anyone has EVER had. The one who scares off all the boys who try and hurt you, but I can't. To protect you from all the monsters that chase after you, but I can't. I want to be the big brother who you can come to for advice, but I can't. I can't because the boy who wants to hurt you is my brother."

I paused, placing my cool hand against her warm cheek.

"Bella I am so sorry I have to do this to you. I never thought I would have to say this but… goodbye…goodbye to the best little sister I could ever dream of."

As I said the dreaded word I felt a tear go through my body; and felt a pain that I had never experienced before. My eyes felt like they were watering and my body began to shake. I fell to the ground huddled in a ball and dry tears falling down my face.

I immediately realized what it was… I was sobbing. Dry. Painful. Deep sobs.

Saying goodbye to Bella was losing that piece to the puzzle that we had been searching for, for centuries, and once we finally had it in our grasp, we were throwing it away. This puzzle piece was rare and we were now making the decision to throw it away like it was nothing. Well it wasn't nothing….it was and will forever be the most precious thing next to Rosalie, it was my baby sister.

I regained my composure and pulled myself back up to Bella's bedside.

Staring at her fragile body I whispered into her ear "I will always love you and will never forget you. Goodbye little sis." And with that I bent over her and kissed her forehead.

I tucked her blankets more snuggly around her and then headed for the window and mumbled, more to myself than to Bella, "Don't hurt yourself." And left.

I slowly made my way back home knowing the sooner I got there the sooner I would have to pack, and packing meant leaving a family member behind. It meant loosing part of our life. It meant losing my sister. But hopefully Alice would see us coming back to Forks soon…hopefully.

With all these thoughts running through my mind, the trip home went by quickly. I slowly walked up the steps to the front door, and just as I reached for the handle Rosalie opened the door and pulled me into her open arms. I breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair, and slowly let the dry sobs come. I cried into her shoulder, and she gladly let me. Of all the people in this family to be glad to leave Bella and she was comforting me, healing my pain, and for that I was forever thankful.

I would miss Bella forever. Bella…the best little sister I could ever dream of, finally had, and was now abandoning.

**A.N Okay so that was my first fanfic edited and added to. I remember it kept me up all night and I couldn't fall . So I hope you liked it. The old one is still up too if you want to look at it!!! Thanks guys : ) **


End file.
